fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Nami Kora
Appearence Nami has white hair with light brown highlight brown highlights. Her purple dress is similer to her mothers but lighter and more childish. After her fathers death she adopted a more militaristic uniform. History and Life *X812-X823 Nami was born to parent Hikari Kora and Aami Mizu. Whilst growing up her mother taught her water magic from a young age and she became very proficient in it. In X823 she joined the Dragon Whisper guild going on the odd job with her mother. *X825-X829 In X823 her farther Hikari returned form his journey to try to control his dark magic, when he came back he began to teach Nami more magic. In X829 she was promoted to S-Class: on her first S-Class job her farther came with her and they were attacked by a demon. Hikari was killed in the incident. *X830 With her mother still in mourning over Hikari, Nami went in search of more demons to get revenge. She didn't have much luck at first but she finally found one she killed it with her enormous amounts of power; it turned out that the demon had been keeping an artifact of Zeref called the Shadow sword. When Nami examined the sword she noticed it had her name engraved onto the side of it so she kept it, she soon realized that when wielding it her magic became more powerful and had a shadow effect to it. *X839 By this time Nami had slain enough demons to teach herself demon slayer magic, becoming the Water Demon Slayer. *X848 When she hears her mother is dying she unlocks her demon force: Darkness Slayer Overdrive to kill a demon that's stopping her from going to her mother aid. When Nami returns home her mother had already died, she builds a monument to both her parents by the water next to the guild hall as neither of them left bodies to bury. *X861 After a lifetime of hunting down demons she had made a herself famous as the "Shadow Wave" and the "Devourer of the Soulless". In X861 Miana, the guild master of Dragon Whisper, retired and so Nami decided to settle down and become guild master as her parents once did. Magic and Abilities Magic Water Magic *'Slicing wave ''' - Casts a quick thin wave'' *'Water Nuke ''' - Summons a large amounts of water above her enemies and drops it'' *'Water Tornado ''' - Creates a tornado of water that can be used for defense or offense'' Dark Water Magic *'Dark Tsunami ''' - Summons a large black wave capable of burning her enemies'' *'Dark Water Shockwave ''' - Slams her hands on the ground creating a black shockwave of water that can burn people'' Shadow Sword Magic *'Shadow Slice ''' - Swings her sword creating a razor sharp cut that propels forward cutting through anything'' *'Shadow Shock ''' - PLunges her sword into the ground causing a mini earthquake and shoots razor sharp shadow slices everywhere'' Water Demon Slayer Magic *'Water Demon Fists ''' - Coats her fists in large fists shaped volume of water'' *'Water Demon Roar ''' - Roars a deadly jet of water out of her mouth'' *'Water Demon Tendrils ''' - Summon tendrils of water that she controls like tentacles'' *'Water Demon Drill ''' - Creates a drill of water'' *'Water Demon Rapid Missile Attack ''' - Casts one water missile after the other repeatedly at great speeds'' Demon Force: Darkness Slayer Overdrive *'Darkness Beam ''' - Similar fires a black beam from her mouth that can cut through all evil'' *'Darkness Tentacles ''' - An incredibly large magic seal appear on the ground around Nami, many black tentacle target her enemy's with the and attempt to subdue or kill them viscously'' *'Darkness Judgment ''' - The sky turns black and a large red light appears in the sky with proceeds to rain down deadly meteors of pure darkness at all enemies'' Time line *'X812 ''' - Born'' *'X815 ''' - Began learning water magic'' *'X823 ''' - Joined Dragon Whisper'' *'X829 ''' - Became S-Class, swore vengeance against demons for killing her farther'' *'X830 ''' - Finds the Shadow Sword'' *'X839 ''' - Learns Demon Slaying Magic'' *'X848 ''' - Unlocks her demon force known as Darkness Slayer Overdrive'' *'X861 ''' - Retires from demon hunting, becomes guild master of Dragon Whisper'' Trivia Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Dragon Whisper Members Category:Devil Slayer